In U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,954, a first web unwinding from a first roll is secured to the lead end of a second web on a second roll. The lead end of the second web is adhesively secured to the unwinding first web and the unwinding first web is then cut off behind the point of adherence. The lead end of the second web is first adhesively secured to a transfer element by means of an adherent surface provided on said second web and the transfer element is then moved toward the first web, and the transfer element is accelerated to a speed which corresponds to the speed of the unwinding first web. Next, the lead end of the second web is adhesively secured onto the first web by means of a further adherent surface which is provided at the lead end of the second web on the side thereof remote from the first adherent surface and is then released from the transfer element. The acceleration of the second roll, after adhering the lead end of the second web to the unwinding first web, occurs in response to the pull exerted by the first web. Pull load peaks and sudden loads occurring during the initial acceleration are avoided in the webs and the point of adherence between the webs by conducting the appropriate web through a power-storing device which is yieldable during an increased pull load.
The apparatus herein concerned is an improvement over the apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,954, wherein the second roll, after the lead end of the second web has been adhered to the unwinding first web, is accelerated smoothly and without jerking.